


The Reunion

by Maggisakura



Series: The Explicit series [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggisakura/pseuds/Maggisakura
Summary: Raditz and Goku's rendezvous at the ostrich farm takes an unexpected turn when Raditz decides to instill something into Goku by using all means necessary. It's the first time for both and it's not pleasant and it might have long-lasting effects.
Relationships: Raditz/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Series: The Explicit series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656703
Kudos: 10





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I realised that there’s no intergalactic term for certain muscles (despite there being a confirmed “basic” language system in place) so I instantly discarded long-winded explanations of how Raditz perceives muscles, because Goku certainly wouldn’t know what to call what. I also discarded eloquence though it slipped in at some points. This is casual sort of noncon incest sex because I felt like Raditz’s character didn’t warrant brutal bloody Saiyan ape (wtf) noncon rape. I’m going to make this into a series and see if I can make Goku fuck Freeza, because that shit is hard to make into reality while still maintaining their personality. But that’s it, that’s the end goal. Best case scenario: Goku fucks Freeza a lot. Most of it is probably noncon at first and then dubcon later on. But let’s see if I get there.

The previous match had been over in about five minutes, though the span had seemed longer. Everything had come to an end when Raditz had just barely dodged Piccolo's newest attack and its blare had torn the right pauldron of his armor to shreds. Moving so fast that Goku didn’t even see him, the Saiyan had buried a fist into Piccolo’s gut and his other one slammed the green man’s temple. Whisking himself into the action yet slightly distracted by Piccolo’s body being thrown away from him, Goku had tried to burn Raditz’s back with a blast of Ki from a distance but it set off right by the other’s military boots instead, shocking them both with its bad aim and a burst of soil. Leaping forward, Raditz had cracked Goku against the grassy terrain like a whip and trampled his right wrist broken for the attempt. The foot had come and then a crack was heard.

Raditz's wide back and muscular arms oozed self-confidence and his seemingly nonchalant posture suggested haughtiness. Both were things which Goku would rather have felt for himself as trepidity and unsteadiness stirred in his chest. He felt a drop of sweat tickle his skin as it trickled down and past his jawbone, which moved with each fast breath. With Piccolo lying on the ground, unconscious from Raditz's last punch, Goku felt that his own chances didn't even reach knee high. Raditz drew his leg back and Goku felt his muscles harden from the visual warning. An impact like that of a raving wild boar hitting him in the side left Goku gasping, the emptiness in his lungs choking him, and flying across the green farmland. Hitting the ground felt like diving into a deep lake with your back first; single streams of muscles cramped and he quickly got to all-fours to heave bile into the kingdom of garden worms. His torso hurt, his ribs were on fire – he hadn’t been this tired in years and his eyes had difficulties forming coherent pictures. I can’t fall like this, Goku thought. The words were like resin-tar salve applied to a reddish wound, the very thing that made strength sing to his bones that it was time to lift this body of flesh up once more. Just once more.

Now only two people stood on the lowland covered by grass.

”This is ridiculous.” Raditz spat to the ground and smile quit his lips. ”What did you actually come here to accomplish? You must realize how much stronger I am? Shouldn't it be apparent from the size of my muscles and clothing alone?”

Goku swayed and his left hand held his spasming stomach. ”I ain't leaving anywhere before I get Gohan back.”

”What a woman, hah! You'll just be causing the brat nightmares.”

Maybe. He glanced at Piccolo. No movement. No assurances whether he was alive or if his Ki had just dropped so low that Goku didn't feel it right then. He couldn't concentrate. Damn... 

The heavy cape forsaken by the green Namekian took wind under its fabric when draught changed direction. Goku felt it on his skin as a momentarily chilling sensation which spilled underneath his frayed gi. Noon sun high in the sky became covered in clouds and grass fell under a heavy shadow that quickly traveled onto them as well. A flock of ostriches farther away chirped softly a few times. Raditz scratched his nose and stamped the ground. 

”Well, how about it?” He asked. ”Should we continue or have you had enough?” 

No answer. Goku bit his teeth together and his eyes fumbled on the crater behind Raditz. Not even an utter came from Gohan's direction although his Ki zigzagged from scant to scanter possibly due to crying. Goku could already imagine how his name was no longer called out but sputtering would have lapsed into meaningless cries.

”You know, this planet has a surprisingly good infrastructure,” Raditz began again and advanced on him slowly. ”Lots of roads and focused cities - vehicles that can easily travel to periphery areas too. And that cloud! Are those merchandise on this planet? I've never seen those. Anyway, this planet has value to it. It can be sold. In fact, I'm sure it will be sold with an outrageous price so long as all the trash has been cleaned, and by trash I mean this rock's natives.” One corner of Raditz's mouth rose considerably to form a complacent smirk.

”If you don't do it, as you probably won't, then I will. I'm sure it'll take a week in its entirety but so what. I'll just follow the roads and vehicles to get even to the most secluded places. And don't I have this.” A couple of taps against the scouter's sealed ear cup. ”And I will find all the whiners. So how about we continue?”

”Raditz, someone's gonna stop you!” Goku bellowed.

”AS IF!” Raditz roared back, severe. ”What the hell are you starting to complain about when you can't change how things are even the slightest! You could have used your time to train – yes, you would have found suitably strong sparring partners from even this rock – but you just decided to build a family and become what? Farmer? Are you a fucking farmer? You are the advocate of this planet's strength – its greatest warrior! If no gods fall from the skies then there' nothing here that can stop me.” 

It was as if Raditz had momentarily disappeared from sight, or then Goku was just too agitated, but the next thing he felt was a robust blow in his stomach. Raditz's wide and deep pose seemed hefty and his boots bit into the ground like a hoe did into soil. Grunting, Goku felt the other grip him by the scruff and he was pried open like an unwilling armadillo and raised to the Raditz's eye level. The older Saiyan spoke very severely with a low tone to a face scrunched from pain. 

”I don't usually pay any mind to eloquence but now you must learn the ways of your people. If you want, or rather I want you, to unravel, you must start somewhere and experience torment. And you're going to start now, with me.”

”You have absolutely no idea where I've come from or where you're from, and what lies there in the vacuum. Space is massive! By fighting there, you would also grow into a warrior. It's not too late yet! You have to listen to me, I don't fancy leaving you here when you don't know any better. Of course you have some funny ties to the locals – haven't you got a son. But they must by cut. We'll take the boy with us so you can foster him with me. Nappa could also get involved! Both of you will enlist into this galaxy's biggest army, maybe even the biggest in the universe!” Raditz spoke very convincingly in his own opinion. Goku squinted that eye whose eyelids weren't clasped together from pain.

”Wha' army. What better?” He inhaled deeply. ”Just leave me here. Me and Gohan won't ever come to tha' kind of place where you hurt others just for the sake o' hurting. I don't want to.”

Raditz's gaze sunk into him in its coldness and brutality. Goku's lower limbs flinched. It was as if the warmth from Raditz's bumpy hand on his neck had created a sudden tide that rammed straight into his back, underneath the flesh, all the way to bones, and traveled further along its tracks all the way to his toes. A lump difficult to swallow was beginning to take form in Goku's throat. 

Raditz didn't say anything. Then, after a moment, he let go of Goku and let him sink to his knees. While watching his younger brother take in large breaths, Raditz's thick fingers traveled up to grope his left ear, which was covered by the scouter's white ear cup.

Goku saw how he took off the gadget and pressed the only red button on it for many seconds. What it accomplished, Goku didn't know but Raditz wore a very determined look. 

”Come.”

”Won't.”

Raditz bashed Goku in the face. There was a pain-filled cry and blood flew as Goku fell down. He made pained sounds and quickly retracted all his fingers away from his nose, where they had automatically strayed to feel its shape. The bare right wrist throbbed from discomfort next to the abused nose. The skin on both was blueish and changed from hot to ice cold in fleeting intervals.

”That wasn't a request. You will come.” Raditz grasped Goku by his foot while Goku covered his nose and bemusedly watched the bigger Saiyan's back when he walked against the sun and transformed into a mere huge shadow. After a couple of ten drags or so, Goku saw the rim of the crater. There were small grains of sand rolling against his bare skin and underneath the gi's pants but those were only a minor inconvenience.

”Go there,” Raditz uttered and, with the dragging arm's muscles bulging, hurled Goku into the crater (he didn't pay any mind to Goku's surprised cry). Next he lobbed his scouter down too.

Clattering of stones as they rolled down the walls and hit each other; Rustling of sand, coloured by oxidized iron, underneath Raditz's boots. Goku's broken nose smelled the iron in the blood and the lithified minerals of the ground nearby the space capsule. He took support from its edge and rose to his knees, holding his nose with the bruised palm attached to his broken wrist. Only now did he begin to become aware of Gohan's palms banging against the pod's round interior walls inside.

Raditz grasped the frayed piece of the apricot colored gi shielding bits of his left shoulder and pulled him up. Goku felt his back nestle against the round ship and startled at the same time. Raditz had set them up in a rather odd stance. Goku had to support his weight with his healthy arm so that he wouldn't slip off the side, when the hand on the bodice's remnants tore it off. 

”What the heck are ya doing?” Goku asked in bewilderment, voice slightly distorted behind a palm on his face.

”Teaching you. You won't forget this. No man ever forgets this.”

Goku watched, his confusion rising all the while, as Raditz threw his leg over his own shoulder. His furry tail moved the piece of armor protecting his crotch away and Goku saw his brother's penis for the first time. It was also the first time he thought of Raditz as his brother. Something in the situation just dug that divergence up to the foreground of his thoughts. 

”Why...did ya take that out?” Goku hoped for an explanation. He had never thought that something like this could happen during a fight.

”I wonder why. We'll see if spit does the job.” Raditz spat into his hand and started spreading it over his penis. Goku's mouth slumped open.

”Are ya really planning to jerk off here? Now?!” In disgust, he quickly propelled his feet away. ”Ya can't do that in public places!”

”Does this fucking look like a public place to you? Everything intelligent has either been locked away or dropped dead. There's only two adults here technically.”

”Well yeah, but you can't take it out except in-”

”I'm going to piss in your anus if you don't can it,” Raditz growled and spat into his palm again. Goku shut his mouth so quickly that his teeth clanged together. Raditz's hand started nearing the belt of his gi. Strangely enough, the intensive presence that he radiated had declined from when he had fooled around with Piccolo and him on the green grass of the steppe. Goku didn't feel truly threatened even though fists larger than his own finally opened that thick sash which kept the entire attire on him tightly enough.

Goku stared at Raditz's face with open reprehension. No answering stare. He peeled Goku's pants down to his ankles – yet, not being able to get them off properly – and exposed his dick, which had diminished in the steppe's draught. Raditz kept his gaze down carefully, taking a hold of his own penis and squeezing the leg on his shoulder with the other. Goku nestled himself more firmly against the space pod.

”Doesn't work,” Raditz noted curtly and finally looked at Goku's perplexed face. ”It'd be stupid to ask you to remove your clothes in this situation so how about you just wouldn't kick. I'm the one who's going to be doing everything, after all.”

”Do? Do what?”

”You.”

”Me?”

”Yes. Up we go-” Raditz removed the leg from his shoulder and had he not taken a hold of Goku's arm and held him against the pod's surface, he would have slipped down. He saw the other hand take a stern hold from the leg of his pants and then came a pull. Goku didn't have time to gather his thoughts on the situation when his other leg was already bare. Everything happened fast and boldly. Should he have hit or kicked – he didn't make up his mind to either's favor when Raditz tossed his bare leg across himself so, that Goku had to flounder to his other side. 

”Good enough.” Raditz pushed his crotch and penis into contact with Goku's arse and Goku's suspective feeling of what was going to happen made his face fall and twitch. 

”Raditz, I can't make ya kids! Ya must find a girl for yourself – you can't make men pregnant!”

”What the hell?” A very intriguing expression had slipped onto his own face, he could feel it. ”Haven't you gone to any schools? Surely there are criminals on this piece of rock too? I'm going to violate you. I'm going to make you see the differences between us and maybe you'll change your mind. I don't fancy killing my brother when there's so few of us Saiyans left. Thank lord I turned the scouter off. You should thank me!”  
”I ain't going to! Take your dick away from my ass!” 

”Can't do. It's going in.” Raditz made himself more space and pulled the bare leg he had whisked around away from covering Goku's frozen dick. Raditz's own penis felt already dry – the spit from before had dried long ago, if not on its own then due to the wind. Goku had never spat onto his own before when he was with ChiChi and he wasn't in the habit of touching himself so the meaning of the act was completely foreign to him. ChiChi's privates had been already warm and wet when they had done a similar act years ago. 

ChiChi was a practical woman – they hadn't done anything after Gohan's birth and Goku had formerly heard how “making love” was only for making children. In fact, ChiChi had started the entire business by asking: _”Do ya want kids, Gokuu-sa? I want. I'll teach ya.”_

Then Gohan had arrived. 

Hardly nothing could come out of this.

”Can it be ya are a bit excessive? Do ya want a hug?” Goku glanced at Raditz.

”What the actual hell?! How old are you? I'm losing my interest at this rate!” Raditz's dick was already soft and completely apathetic to its owner's intent.

”Are ya that? What was it....” Goku tried to reflect and depend on his one leg without taking support from the other. ”Impotent?”

Raditz exploded. ”Bloody hell!”

Goku felt once again a weight on his arse and soon by its hole. Raditz rubbed himself on him but stayed a wee bit away. Reminiscences of how ChiChi had been extremely partial to being close to him in their time filled him suddenly. Raditz had yet to penetrate anything and Goku felt only slightly discomfort towards the happenings. This continued for one while and another but Raditz had distinct difficulties. Goku, who leaned on his rounded support with his entire torso and actually slouched there, hands underneath his head, created awkward glances to their connected crotches. 

“Ya know-”

”Quiet!”

”Yeah, but,” he tried. ”That's not going to change anything. And this ain't hurting me. It's not working.”

”It'll work soon enough!” Raditz took himself into his right hand which had no hold of Goku's shin. ”You'll feel it soon enough....”

”It's cold out here, ya can't yourself up. And it's stupid to try and stick it into my ass. It's much more tightly shut than a girl's nethers. Ya knew that at least?” Goku added irritably. Raditz ceased all movement and smirked down at him, the corner of his mouth twitching. A vein was welling up on his temple.

”Listen, I've slept with at least three different alien females, just so you know. I have experience, that I'm not gonna waste on you. The thing is, usually people use some sort of slick gunk to ease things up, idiot. And they don't usually do anything on clay fields but what can I do, when you come and greet me and this is a bird farm behind any god's back.”

Raditz pressed himself against Goku's hole and his penis was now much harder than before. The warmth from his palm must have had something to do with it. Goku grimaced and tried to petrify the muscles around the ring. It felt odd to take anything in from the outside – he didn't believe it was normal. Why would anyone put anything into their arse? Raditz bent down to spit straight into his arsehole and Goku turned away in disgust. He pressed his face against the pod's outer wall and closed his eyes.

”If ya get it in, will ya leave after ya have done what you're doing?” He asked flatly. Raditz's palm conformed to the grooves and arcs of his hips and Goku felt all of its calluses and small contusions. Strong hands. Fighter's hands. Goku felt himself small against them.

”Maybe,” Raditz agreed. ”Maybe I'll forget about this planet when I drag you and your son with me up there.” Goku heard the chafing of armor and a felt wet sigh by his ear. ”Maybe there's no need to kill anyone.”  
The act still felt repulsive. Raditz as a person was the kind who didn't mix well with Goku. They were like fruits picked from different trees, completely unlike each other by their essence, and who resembled each other only slightly. When they were near each other, these traits only accumulated. Despite this, Goku started to ease his hold on the ring of muscles. He jerked the ankle in Raditz's grip and placed it on the other's shoulder when he realised Goku wasn't going to kick him.

The differences between apples – in their taste and build. He just was weaker than Raditz. He could settle in that role, if not for himself then for others.

When Raditz pushed himself in, Goku grimaced and his eyes traveled up to the blue sky. Would there be others like Raditz in there?

”There we go!” Raditz gave a spirited laugh. 

Goku felt a strong grip on his leg and then his view span around. “Look,” Raditz suggested, still holding onto his bended leg. The curve of the pod made his back bend against it but with his leg raised like it was, the connection between his older brother’s pelvis and his crotch was all the more apparent even if he hadn’t felt the thick, slightly unenthusiastic length inside his ass. 

“You’re literally this weak.” Raditz tugged his hips to the left a bit and Goku felt the movement keenly, his back moving against the space pod with the tug. “I have my dick inside because I got bored of smacking you around. Screw that.” Tugging himself closer to Goku, he shrugged off the bare limb on his shoulder. Raditz felt the tensing of developing muscles against his hips and, preparing for some kind of a leg lock, he grabbed hold of those hips that still held some fat to them (more than likely due to dietary decisions) and simultaneously pushed in and violently yanked his brother to him. 

Goku paled, blinked at the sky, and let a shaky breath leave his lungs. Raditz sneered down at him. His cock hurt but no doubt his idiotic little brother felt more pain and dishonor at being impaled by him. So he ignored the tightness. 

“You know, if I wanted to make this a show, I would have kept the scouter on and sent the others an audio file of you gagging and doing whatever the fuck you are about to do. But I won’t. Screw that too. This-”, he tugged himself out and - Goku’s chin snapping to his collarbones - thrust himself in again with a little rotation from his pelvis. Goku’s forehead was beet red and he gave a harsh snort through his nose. Small rocks under his older brother’s worn battle boots creaked as Raditz widened his stance, lowered his knees and bettered his grip on Goku’s torso and waist. 

_Thrust._

“Screw all of this,” he huffed, grimacing down at the boy whose cheeks were gaining the colour of a beetroot. “Now this is a family matter. If dad was still alive, I would have informed him that I had, hopefully, set you straight before words of your failure got out but I can’t really speak to blown up piles of dust, can I? Eh? And now what?” Two more adamant thrusts, as precise as Raditz’s punches had been ten minutes before, and Goku, unwittingly, let out a breathy gasp as air left him. Thick thighs supporting Goku were the only thing keeping him on the pod. The pelvis his own knew fairly well now suddenly rotated slowly from the left, driving the cock in deeper. Then a pause. Goku took in a deep breath and Raditz continued just then. From the right in and then out. His asshole accommodated his brother’s girth and Goku’s palm scraped against the space pod’s gritty surface again as his torso made weaving movements with every thrust. Exertion wasn’t apparent on any of his brother’s facial features, but Goku felt himself slipping off every now and then. Raditz’s face ogled at him from above, shading him from the afternoon sun. There was a scent of gun powder to his armor.

“Do you know what I feel like when I look at you?” Raditz asked suddenly, his rotatory movements suddenly stopping, his cock no longer pistoning in and out of his ring like band of muscles. Goku, catching his breath, yet keenly aware of his assailant’s moods, saw how Raditz’s face scrunched up, his brows furrowing in a particular way, his eyes gaining angry wrinkles around them, his grip faltering on Goku’s waist, the way he suddenly felt like-

“I’m so disappointed with you.”

There. That. He knew that face.

“W-Wha?”

“Disappointed. I didn’t think I would have to feel this way about you. And now I do. We’re one of the few Saiyans alive and you do this to me. _You make me do this to you_.” Raditz started thrusting in angrily. ”What – a – fucking – joke - this – trip – turned – in – to.”

“I- I don’t-,” a gasp and, his own hold on the pod faltering, Goku felt himself starting to slip to the right, his upper body flailed once, “Wait-!”

A roar ripped up from Raditz’s midriff, his callous hands had a death grip on Goku and he, frozen from the blast of the voice, absolutely baffled at the sound and then the grip, got himself slammed down hard on the foreign material that had started a fledging friendship with the skin of his back. Goku hit his head and the muscles supporting his shoulder and upper back felt inflamed. Raditz’s cock had gone almost completely tame, its previous girth grown steadily lesser and the small eagerness Goku had felt at the beginning was gone.

Raditz’s left fist slammed down next to Goku’s head on the pod and he glared down with such ferocity it made Goku shut his own mouth.

“DO YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW I FEEL WHEN I SEE THIS? WHAT YOU ARE NOW? Look at your body, the way it’s angled. Don’t you feel what I’m trying to teach you here? Are you just…going along with this?”

Goku’s now ceased breaths didn’t move his forward leaning chest, his weaker than his brother’s legs on either side of the armor, they had tangled behind him –

Goku instantly opened the ankle lock he had developed and felt his stomach tremble, the inner muscles trying to support the now separated legs on either side of Raditz’s waist. His tired stare fell down. Raditz was too fierce.

“I dunno what ya are trying to teach me here, to be honest,” Goku breathed out, his half-lidded eyes having an irritated look to them. He pushed himself up to face Raditz, who descended upon him, mere millimeters separating their noses. His breath washed over Goku’s face, Goku’s shallow yet calm exhalation hitting Raditz’s dry lips.

“Really? No self-consciousness at all? No shame at being beaten? No tears at being a weak and shallow shit?”

“I just came to get Gohan, ya-”

“You came here to save your son, correct. And what else, hmm?” 

Silence. Goku’s own frown deepened. 

Raditz narrowed his eyes.

“You came here -,” a correction of his posture,”-to spit on the Saiyan legacy, to go home to your Earthling wife, to kill me and have some more fun making unfunny jabs at my corpse. _’I can’t believe that guy tried to make you work’,_ your friends will say. _‘I can’t believe your gracious brother actually thought you wanted to start anew despite being a bit…simple-minded’. ‘I can’t believe Raditz actually thought, like actually, that his brother, who disowned him a couple of minutes back, would want to be with his rightful family who only wants what’s best for him.’_ How in the hell do you want me to take that?’

“Start by pulling out.”

“Oh, alright. I’ll pull out, _prick_.”

And he did pull out. Goku, waggling at first second, fell on the crater’s hard surface with a yelp and on his arse when Raditz decided he longer wanted to bear half of his weight and had stepped back. The smell of manure twisting itself onto a windflaw from the ostrich flock made Goku’s nostrils scrunch up and he held his breath. Hands slowly lifting, he thought he heard Raditz snort when the fingers of his left hand tried the area between his legs. Raditz didn’t move to put his cock back into his briefs. His gruff hands settling on his waist, vambraces yielding when the stout muscles pushed against them, he gazed down upon his ‘foe’.

“Take your goddamn fingers out of your ass already,” Raditz spat.

“Are you done now?” Goku’s pants were pooled around his left ankle, the other boot next to Raditz’s pod. “I want to see Gohan.”

“Go see Gohan then,” Raditz snorted and crossed his arms. Goku slowly scrambled away from the air of resentment around Raditz and his other weird stinks which he’d only smelled with Bulma. His brother avoided looking at him whenever Goku sought him out but he felt eyes on him when he rounded the here and there cobbly terrain to reach the pod’s window and peeked inside to see his son bawling and sniffing on the padded seat. 

“There there, buddy,” Goku knocked on the window and smiled though he felt his left eyelid droop a bit. He kept his lower parts and legs away from view and had to twist himself a bit so that Gohan could see him and he could properly see Gohan. Immediately the uncontrolled bawling stopped and Gohan’s small hand pressed itself against the secured and thick plum purple porthole. Goku watched as Gohan mouthed words which the ship’s hull muted and to his ears it all sounded incomprehensible. But there were no wounds on Gohan, no limbs lost, no bleeding and gaping cuts. Slight abrasions were visible on his forehead but their cause became clear as the boy banged his forehead against the window, knocking his red hat and the Four-Star Dragonball off his head. 

“Hah, we need to buy you a new qipao after this,” Goku muttered in a low voice and pressed his own hand against the window harder, its size surmounting Gohan by far. Part of him felt it was meaningless to say anything sure, to think of any possibilities because Raditz made all sorts of things happen which Goku couldn’t count on and he felt like he could still die, his skull or spine crushed behind Gohan’s back so his son would be dragged to skies without him doing anything.

Weakness spurned him and Goku bit his lower lip but tried to keep the smile up. 

“Get on your stomach over the pod. My dick’s getting cold in this weather,” Raditz moved in to grab Goku’s wrist. “I’m still not done with you-”

Goku immediately perked up and realized what was about to happen.

“Wha-? Hey, I’m not doing that again with ya!” His breath cut off and the rest was forced out from his midriff through his dry mouth when Goku was slammed against the pod. “Look-” - shallow breaths – “I don’t think ya get our culture here.”

“Dry heave there a bit.”

“What do you gain from this?”

He pulled the rough pants and the soiled underwear down again and, certain the hole could handle his girth by now, groped the other’s ass, his palm kneading firming buttock underneath it in a sporadic burst of want.

“I don’t gain shit. I give free lessons on education though.”

_Thrust._

His brother, slightly turned on his side, gasped out and Raditz – “Well now you know” - followed the curving back with his chest pressed against it, the armor plate more than likely feeling cool against those moving against the gigantic muscle connecting his neck to his middle back. _He’s going to make a fine warrior once we get off this planet. If we get off this planet_ , his slightly less entertained and pessimistic side added.

No one would delight that he should be teaching his brother this kind of a lesson of those less fortunate in battle. But he had a couple of words prepared for the doubtful voices inside his own mind which resembled his father and the other, keener, his mother. Defeat always meant loss and ailing strength wasn’t a laughing matter in his profession; it just happened that Raditz extended the same thoughts to his youngest sibling of whom he expected to know better. He had trained, anyone could see that. But he had also been suppressed by unneeded characteristics, which would never have come from any Saiyan heritage.

At least no Saiyan under Freeza had ever uttered any of the garbage that his brother was so vehement in keeping close to his heart. The lack of expected viciousness bothered him more than he cared to admit.

_Eh, he’ll shed it. If I don’t kill him first_ , he thought glumly, aiming his well-thought out thrusts straight forward. A series of gasps, each coming after his cock was dutifully buried into his brother time after time, relaxing of muscles and Goku’s head snapping off from the pod’s surface in a silent inhale had Raditz trying to suppress the urge to grab the other’s hair and yank, pour filth into his ears and make him bleed, but he opted for something less brutal, the first feelings of kinship gathering in his gut. This is the first time I’ve ever felt anything but contempt or apathy for this guy…

He only held a handful of memories from his time living on the soils of Planet Vegeta. Only a handful of moments in his foible (though he thought of it as work-centered) dusted memory had circled around his brother – _Hey Raditz, be a good big brother now; Raditz, you’re a role-model from this day onwards; Listen to your father…I bet your brother hasn’t even imprinted on him what with Bardock being away so often…_ all of his mother’s talks coupled with a tank in the background, the beginnings of a Saiyan floating in the orange fluid. He had been first sent off to conquer easier worlds with other kids his age when he had turned five. After that, He hadn’t seen any tanks or babies floating in varying colours of liquid after that and then came the asteroid which had turned all of his fondest quicksand drowning moments into literal space dust. 

“Aigh!” Goku cried out as a particularly vicious jab was made into his rectum. Raditz seemed to aim all of his thrusts into different spots but every once in a while, a neglected area got a taste of cock of which length made Goku’s midriff coil unpleasantly. It seemed to hit his stomach at points and he had just eaten – frantic thoughts of his digesting dinner coming up through his mouth and quite possible nose as well made him pay more attention to keeping the pork, garlic and broccoli stew down than paving indifference in top of Raditz’s movements. He was beginning to get used to them anyway. 

Grunts from the two men were often accompanied by fast beating coming from inside the pod. He knew Gohan wanted out but more than one bell tinged in Goku’s consciousness at having him witness their act. ChiChi was always so pedantic about not raising Gohan ‘the wrong way’.

“Ugh,” came Raditz’s guttural expiration from behind him. Hands on his hips bettered their hold on his pelvis during ever increasing thrusts, fingers pushing themselves into his flesh. Goku’s calves spasmed and his neck straightened again in a sporadic but now invigorating thrum. 

_This’ll be the wrong way-oh god_ – a moan, so new it took him by surprise, emerged from him. The palms resting on the pod, engraving it with his fingernails and flesh, shook as the digits froze. His entire body juddered and Goku buried his reddening cheeks against the pod. He felt like he was blundering his way into one mistake after another ranging from not being able to sit for a while what with the way his asshole was being abused, to not being able to live with his own reactions because – 

“ _R-Raditz, you gotta slow down, I’m-!_ ”

Disgruntled yet in a bout of suppleness, Raditz didn’t finish but straightened his strong back so that one of his vertebrae gave a pop audible to his ears. It felt good; he had been sitting in a healing tank for two weeks prior to his trip to Earth before sitting in his space pod for a month. 

Goku tilted his head against the pod, his eyes glancing at him with a spell of exhaustion behind them. “Thanks….”

“I don’t trust your education to have told you what I am now but goddamn hell, don’t look like this is just some family gathering you’re getting used to.” His life had never been full of grand passion towards anything else than destruction and getting faster, jumping further and hitting harder. Nothing could have prompted Raditz to settle down with an alien wife – his sole purpose in life and his comfortable attitude towards his own person dictating otherwise. No eye games, no clumsy flirting attempts, no weddings. _Lovers is such a bad term_ , he thought, the subsequent slant and word alone making his boner wilt once more. He would never understand the aliens in the Freeza Force (like Zarbon) wanting to make an income to support anything but their own violent lifestyles.

Kakarot didn’t look like lover or husband material even though he was some maid’s beloved. In fact, Raditz doubted he even knew what was actually happening though he had passed a quarter of a century in his eyes. Didn’t think Kakarot would ever understand the consequent shame of being manhandled like this.

“Is it because I don’t hurt you? Does this not hurt you?” Raditz asked.

Goku raised himself to rest on his elbows and frowned across his bruised shoulder. “It did hurt at first. But it hasn’t done that for a while.” His glance dropped to his ass and Raditz’s barely revealed cock. “I don’t think it’s supposed to hurt, though? I’m just…,” Goku’s eyes gravitated to side, his mouth in a confused expression. “Hot.”

“That’s your son crying there and you look like that. Who the fuck would actually get used to this?”

“Me?” Goku offered irritably, raising himself up even more. 

“Yeah right. Or you’re the type that can’t be hurt by bodily means and you’re just gonna sit there and suck me off at the end of this thing. I wouldn’t trust myself with any answer to that.” Raditz laughed, finally in what seemed to be in good humor. But even if his eyes were smiling, the stirrings of arousal faded away with a sense of finality in Raditz’s core. The other would never learn anything on these steppes, he wasn’t terribly insulted by his act, he didn’t care about the brother tag that garnered this event many more insulting terms in Raditz’s mind, and he would just take it until Raditz had come into him. A novel experience, no doubt. But he had wilted and with those last forced stirrups on his drive seemingly coming loose underneath his feet, Goku felt his sigh.

“I’m done.” Raditz lifted his hands up in surrender. His cock was taken out of the heat which had enveloped it moments before and what Raditz now recognized as one of the only things which had kept him going because he had never really been in the right mood. The whole thing had a stale aftertaste of a jerk off in the first hours of morning, only continuing because he had started an hour prior, couldn’t manage his own fantasies yet knew he’d be able to sleep better if he just came yet he never quite did and managed to annoy his bunkmate into waking even though he never made any sound except some accidental slick disturbances when the precum had already started to leak. That’s what this had become. 

_And an early morning added_. Kakarot had gained a confounded expression when he stared at him putting his junk away and adjusting his armor. Raditz never let him out of his sight.

“A-Are ya done?”

_Now?_ Was heavily implied.

“Yes, you slut. I’m done. Now tidy up. I think I still need to kill you.” A smirk at the corners of his mouth. Goku looked affronted at that, still up on his elbows and never moving. Gohan’s couple small punches on the inside of the space pod, made as if an enquiry, made him snap to his senses and the wind fondling his blue balls made him reach down to fasten his gi around his waist. 

“I’ve never had a fight end like that,” Goku muttered, tying his belt in place.

“Neither have I, if it’s any help,” Raditz bantered and turned to walk away. He picked his scouter from the same place he had thrown it at and pressed the online button. It started loading and filled his ear with annoying beeps. “Move away from there and I’ll just blast your son to tiny bits.” Turning around, there was now a healthy distance between him and Goku’s slightly crouching form. 

”I know you can’t move the pod in time so I guess you’ll just have to die a hero.” He started charging up a Ki blast in his brother’s panicked face – Raditz, wait! – but then his scouter beeped. A power reading popped up from behind him, surprising him with its magnitude.

_1330! But that’s just like-!_

Raditz turned around explosively with such speed that the man’s pitch black colored thick hair flew off into the air. A light effervesced at the crater’s rim. It came from the fingertips of a Namekian who stood in a deep pose with his legs far apart. When the fingers descended from the green forehead, they pointed into the crater at his direction. Waves of energy flitted furiously here and there and on his face they felt like hot waves and cracking static energy, which made the hairs at the nape of his neck stand.

Among the crackling, Raditz nevertheless heard from behind him the swishing of clothing and the shifting of gravel and soil underneath a sole. A much weaker pair of arms clung to his petrified back.   
“Bloody hell,” Raditz gasped, astonished. He struggled to get free when he quailingly realized where this was headed as light shone on both of their figures. 

“PICCOLO!” Goku shouted with all the power of his lungs. Raditz’s left elbow struck him to his broken nose but he didn’t let go. Immense struggling was preceded by yet another flailing blow at the end of which Raditz felt his brother’s abdominal muscles harden and heard a wet snort.

“YOU FUCKERS-!” Raditz bellowed. “LET GO! NOW! HELL, I’LL LEAVE FROM HERE AND NEVER RETURN-”

“Sorry, but that’s not going to work anymore.” Kakarot’s tone had a crooked smile attached to it, but also exhaustion. Raditz arched his back and raised the other’s feet off the ground. He jumped once and twice, put his more of weight on the other leg and bend the other’s knee; shaking his back, he felt Kakarot press his face into his messy bush of hair. He hadn’t washed it after getting to Earth and the journey here had been long. Whirling around furiously, he offered Kakarot’s back for the Namekian to shoot, should he actually do it. 

But it’d certainly impale him too. Raditz clenched his teeth together and felt their creaking in his jaw. _Fine_. 

As heavily as he could, Raditz jumped into the air and came down back first. There came a pained cough under him. Kakarot’s midriff surely spasmed as his hold slipped. In frenzied fury, Raditz turned himself around and gripped Goku’s skinnier arms bruisingly. His eyes had flames of hatred burning in them.

”I don’t understand how this forsaken planet has managed to weave a Saiyan out of a Saiyan. But you won’t live to regret it.” He pressed his stout knee straight into the diaphragm below it, his shin touching Kakarot’s lower parts underneath the pants. Kakarot’s countenance changed from suffering to undecipherable and he squeezed his fingers around Raditz’s wrists. The grasp was however weaker than the previous ones which Raditz had gotten his fair share of.

“But I think I can deal with this too…,” Raditz whispered. His breath was warm. Once again that same stomach shrinking connection had formed between them. Goku felt confusion and nervousness sizzling inside him. Raditz’s knee, of which weight has lessened on top of him, rose slightly and arms, which he was still grasping, lifted so fingers barely touched the hardened rocks below. His muscles flexed and Goku realized he was planning to jump away. Between the space of Raditz’s armpit and body, Goku saw a light glint. Piccolo was about to shoot.

Goku raised his hips from the ground and had difficulties slipping his feet around Raditz’s pelvis when at the same time he tore the Saiyan down to him with his arms. The broken one grasped his hair and the other latched onto the neckline of his bending armor. Raditz let out a cry. The hold was unwavering and tugged them together. Gaze petrified – like he was betrayed – lemon yellow light emanated on them. During his last moments, Raditz pushed off with the muscles on his right arm, mouth gaping open and discontinued roar on his lips. The attack hit his upper back first, burning the shell of the armor away, grating his insides and melting his chest, frying the walls of his heart -

Raditz saw and felt Kakarot’s head jerk back and its explosive melting.

His scouter gave tiny beeping noises every three seconds. His heart rate was falling behind, his lungs didn’t work properly, _he should immediately return to his pod to activate the life support-system -_

He stared at the place where his brother’s head had been a minute ago with his hazy gaze. He stared at the burned blood, the way it splattered like a firework away from them and felt his lungs heave out all the air left in them.

For some reason, only then did it feel like he would die on top of his little brother, who had schemed to kill him too. The hand tangled in his hair hadn’t fallen and Raditz felt his muscles cramp – _a croak, his blood cells escaping out of his windpipe_ – and he slowly let his right arm go weak. His head nudged itself down and his nose became an uncomfortable protrusion between the sandy ground and his other facial features. There was no one to look at as his head lolled to side. Only Saiyan blood and bits of skull, yet his brother’s body was warm underneath him.

He left the world like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I skipped the struggle in the first part because I felt like Goku could have felt he would only get his nose broken again or his ribs or something else. I also skipped it because I couldn’t be bothered. The result would have been the same with the stronger Raditz. If I feel there’s a need for it, I will address Goku’s attitude. Otherwise, you either like it or hate it. But the gist of it is that I think his attitude is such that something like rape wouldn’t send him to any episode (unlike with Vegeta). Anyway, I think this chapter was a little confusing what with all the leg throwing and limb locking and whatnot. I’d like to get a couple of reviews on how you thought the text flowed. Was it too choppy? It’s been more than five years since I last wrote seriously so don’t hold back with your language. If you think it was shit then say so, if you liked the flow then mention it. I have tough skin, I can handle your reviews and won’t sass back if I don’t get sassed at.


End file.
